eternalduelfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Resources
Here you will find infomation on all the Resources in the game. Mythril Mythril is one of the games most used and valued resources in the game. It can be acquired from either Donating to the game trading your Syphon for Mythril, mining it from a high level Clan Mines, buying it from other players at the Market Stalls, or getting lucky with your keys at the Big Fish Casino Roulette Wheel in Blackdale. Now you're also able to acquire Mythril Ore which you get from AP. How do I get AP you ask? Vote for the game information on this is found at Voting/AP. You can use the WarHammer from EverDark Mountain's to turn your Mythril Ore into Mythril. Mythril can be used for Energy, or Mythril Weapons, which are the third most powerful weapons in the game at the current time. To buy these weapons go to the Mythril Man in Blackdale. Syphon Syphon is One of the only items that only comes from Donating to the game. It can be traded from one player to another but you can't mine it,fish it,farm it so by this it is one of the most expensive items in the game. You will get 1 Syphon per $1 aus. 1 Syphon per Australian dollar (Average market value until Jul / 2011: 168,750,000 gold) Current Syphon Usage Rates: New Clan* = 20 Syphon. Last Update 16 / Jul / 2011 *Clans also require 2 Shaman's Emblems which can be obtained through the markets. There is also a rare chance of getting one by battling the Shaman NPC. *Jewelled Medallion is a special item which unlocks the 5th level of training (Ultimate Training). You must also be level 300 with 850 strength and agility to use this training. Unlike all other levels of training, Ultimate Training has no limitations or caps on how much it can be used. Nectar Nectar can be used for unsouling, creating Lucky Charms, and praying for power. Unsouling means that you remove a players "soul" from a special kind of weapon. These weapons are mainly known as "Myth Weapons". It requires 50 nectars and 1 million gold to unsoul one weapon. If you want to create a Lucky Charm, have 10 nectars and 10,000 gold ready. Lucky Charms will increase your odds of getting good results from the Shadow Church. Praying for power requires you to have 50 nectars and 100,000 gold. It will increase your Strength and Agility by 2 points. You can sell your nectars in the Market Stalls as well. You can perform the first 3 actions by going to the Nectar Shop located in Blackdale. You can donate them to the clan you are in as well. To obtain nectar, Nectar you have to mine from clan mine thats above level 30. You might not always get some. You can buy nectars or recieve them as a gift as well. Keys Well these arent to my heart oh yes they are... Ok keys they can be gotten from fighting Npc's, they are used at the Casino on the Key Wheel to randomly get resources. Can Be used on the treasure chest on Countryside (they appear on random coords) they can also be sold at the Market Stalls. Npc Battle Credits Npc Battle Credits are part of the reward for Donating to the game these enable you to use all your energy on one fight with out doing the hard yards yourself like other Resources you can sell these in the Market Stalls Crystals Crystals our little blue friend can be used for, Weapon updrages: Crystal (+2 min dmg) Large Crystal (+10 min dmg) Super Crystal (+15 min dmg, 10% extra exp) Master Crystal (+20 min dmg, 25% exp and gold) they can also be used to upgrade armour (we will let you work out that one) or sell them at the Market Stalls Blacksmith in Blackdale Diamonds well they say Diamonds last forever and the females love them lets find out why, Weapon updrages: Diamond (+4 max dmg) Large Diamond (+20 max dmg) Super Diamond (+30 max dmg, 10% extra exp) Master Diamond (+50 max dmg, 25% exp and gold) you can sell them Market Stalls Blacksmith in Blackdale Emeralds Green well i got no stories for these ones so Weapons upgrades: Emerald (+6 min dmg) Large Emerald (+20 min dmg) Super Emerald (+30 min dmg, 10% extra exp) Master Emerald (+50 min dmg, 25% exp and gold) you can also sell them at Market Stalls Blacksmith in Blackdale Rubies Rubies pretty much the highest price Gem out there atm a PVP mainly Weapon upgrades: Ruby (+6 min dmg, +6 max dmg) Large Ruby (+20 min dmg, +20 max dmg) Super Ruby (+30 min dmg, +30 max dmg -10% extra exp) Master Ruby (+50 min dmg, +50 max dmg, -25% exp and gold) You can also use rubies to Increase your hp at the Potion Shop. Blacksmith in Blackdale Emblems Emblems also known as Shammy Emblems are used to create clans in Eternal Duelal also requires # Thee must have two Shaman's Emblem, to satisfy the gods. # Thee must have 20 syphon, for the magic power needed. # Thee must be of spirit pure and not be comitted to a clan already. Buying a Clan